Smile
by Lari-thekilla
Summary: Por que sorria? Havia perdido, tinha falhado mais uma vez em cumprir sua promessa, em conseguir seu reconhecimento, então por quê? Por que insistia em sorrir mesmo tendo falhado de todas as maneiras possíveis? SHONEN-AI/YAOI ITANARU


**Disclaimer:**naruto não me pertence bla bla bla

well

agradecimentos ao Charlie Chaplin por ser o gênio que foi  
a Silvia Machete que fez uma versão da musica Smile do citado acima, musica essa que me inspirou, a v-chan que Betou a fic do jeito que só ela sabe, a minha mãe, meu pai e a vc xuxa ^~

have fun ^~

* * *

**Smile**

Seus olhos se fecharam por um instante, numa piscada lenta e cansada, privando o mundo daqueles orbes brilhantes e azuis por segundos para então abri-los novamente acompanhados de um sorriso, um sorriso cansado, relutante, satisfeito, contraditório e principalmente resistente. O mesmo permaneceu em seus lábios enquanto os olhos se perdiam nas copas das árvores e sua pele começava a arder pelos ferimentos sendo cicatrizados pela Kyuubi.

Percebia o céu lentamente perder suas cores claras e vivas para dar lugar a cores mais soturnas e sombrias e, assistindo totalmente compenetrado essa dança de cores, se isolou em um mundo onde nada poderia atingi-lo, somente essas cores que dançavam na despedida do dia e na recepção serena da noite e essa suave dança que roubava toda sua atenção fora também a responsável pelo aumento de seu sorriso.

Não muito longe dali um par de orbes negros o observava intrigado, não entendia... Por que sorria? Havia perdido, tinha falhado mais uma vez em cumprir sua promessa, em conseguir seu reconhecimento, então por quê? Por que insistia em sorrir mesmo tendo falhado de todas as maneiras possíveis? O que havia ali que ele não conseguia enxergar?

Traído pelo seu corpo, começava então a caminhar àquele que observava tão compenetrado o céu enquanto sua curiosidade aumentava juntamente com o sorriso do outro. O homem parou ao lado do loiro encarando os orbes azuis que permaneciam fixos no céu, brilhando cheios de determinação e satisfação enquanto os orbes negros se prendiam nas primeiras estrelas que tinham a honra de serem refletidas pelo outro. Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios finos, aquilo estava a cada hora mais intrigante.

- Por que sorri? – perguntou com a voz apática, arrependendo-se em seguida por ver os olhos se arregalarem espantados por notá-lo ali, fazendo o sorriso que tanto o intrigara desaparecer. O loiro dono daqueles orbes levantou-se de maneira apressada e colocou-se em posição de ataque fazendo o outro soltar um novo suspiro, deixando transparecer seu interesse na iminente luta. – Não estou atrás de você, Naruto-kun – disse indiferente. – Não agora, mas no estado em que está uma luta seria a última coisa que eu precisaria para levá-lo comigo – completou, deixando o outro perplexo. Os braços lentamente caíram ao lado de seu corpo enquanto encarava o moreno com desconfiança.

- O que faz aqui então?

- Estava apenas passeando, quando algo me intrigou – respondeu o moreno, escorando em uma das árvores e deixando-se escorregar até atingir o chão, permanecendo despreocupadamente lá. – Por que sorria? – indagou novamente.

- O quê? – perguntou o loiro ainda intrigado. Um novo suspiro abandonou a boca do moreno.

- Você perdeu, machucou-se e além de tudo falhou no cumprimento de uma promessa, por que sorrir? – perguntou pela terceira vez, fazendo um sorriso novamente adornar os lábios do loiro, levando o moreno a levantar uma sobrancelha. – Não vejo motivos pra sorrir.

- Não?

- Não – respondeu seco, observando enquanto o loiro se dirigia para seu lado para então sentar-se.

-Quando deveria sorrir então? – perguntou o loiro ainda sorrindo enquanto o moreno se perdia no resultado da curvatura de seus lábios. – Hein, Itachi, quando deveria sorrir então?

- Quando você atingisse seu objetivo – começou. – Sorrir quando você o deixa escapar pelos dedos é totalmente contraditório, a não ser quando isso é totalmente proposital, o que claramente não foi.

- Viu minha luta com o Sasuke? – perguntou o loiro, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não, vi você caído no chão sozinho com um sorriso no rosto, acho que dá pra imaginar o resultado. – A ironia palpável fez o loiro soltar uma pequena e baixa gargalhada.

- É verdade – concordou, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça com um riso sem graça. – Desculpe por isso.

- Não há o que desculpar, apenas me responda.

- Você está errado, eu tinha motivos pra sorrir.

- Não vejo numa derrota motivos para sorrir.

- Não sorri porque perdi, a derrota me frustrou na verdade.

- Por que sorriu então?

-Sabe por que sorri? Porque faltou isso aqui pra eu finalmente cumprir minha promessa, – falou fazendo um gesto com mão – faltou muito pouco pra eu conseguir, isso me deixou feliz – e o sorriso em seu rosto aumentou e iluminou-se de uma maneira única. – Significa que eu evoluí, que não sou tão fraco quanto antes e, acima de tudo, que ele está totalmente ao meu alcance. Não foi preciso ganhar para me deixar feliz, apenas o fato de eu quase o ter derrotado para finalmente levá-lo pra casa me deixou feliz – concluiu Naruto, ainda sorrindo, com o olhar do moreno sobre si.

- Ainda não entendo como você pode sorrir depois de ser derrotado, maaas... – disse o moreno num deboche, abrindo um pequeno sorriso e fazendo o loiro abrir a boca, pronto para retrucar, mas desistindo no último instante e arqueando uma sobrancelha para encarar o moreno. – Que foi? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Você deveria sorrir mais – falou o loiro simplesmente.

-Por quê? – perguntou, recebendo um murmúrio como resposta. – Como? – perguntou o moreno novamente, divertindo-se ao ver uma cor rubra tomar conta do rosto do mais novo.

- Nada, falei demais – respondeu Naruto, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- Então você não disse "nada", vamos, repita – ordenou com o tom levemente divertido, tendo como resposta um cruzar de braços e uma cabeça loira se virando para não encará-lo. – Naruto – seu tom estava mais sério agora. – Por que eu deveria sorrir mais? – disse enquanto permitia que seus dedos finos percorressem a linha de seu rosto até alcançar o queixo do loiro segurando-o de maneira firme e tenra, virando o rosto do menor para si e obrigando-o a voltar a encará-lo. – Gostaria de saber. – O loiro então soltou um suspiro enquanto sentia um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha e desviou seus olhos azuis.

- Você fica bonito quando sorri – soltou o loiro derrotado, enquanto seu rosto ficava um pouco mais vermelho fazendo o moreno soltar uma curta risada. – Eu disse que não era importante – reclamou fazendo um bico que fez o moreno rir novamente, além de achar aquele ato infantil estranhamente fofo.

- Você me acha bonito quando sorrio? – perguntou o moreno aproximando-se lentamente do loiro, que estando ocupado demais com seu bico, não percebera. – Então que tal me dar motivos para sorrir? – sussurrou o moreno em sua orelha fazendo o loiro virar-se bruscamente em direção ao outro, arregalando os olhos ao quão próximo ele estava de si.

-C-como? – gaguejou.

- Você fica um graça corado – respondeu divertido, vendo Naruto rolar os olhos impaciente. Não foi isso o que ele havia perguntado, embora aquela resposta o tenha deixado um pouco mais encabulado, arrancando mais um sorriso de Itachi. – Eu disse "que tal você me dar motivos para sorrir?"– repetiu, notando um brilho diferente surgir nos olhos anil, felicidade, pensava o moreno enquanto o loiro continuava a encará-lo. – Como você pode fazer isso? – perguntou o moreno, recebendo um leve balançar de cabeça do portador da Kyuubi. – Fazendo duas coisas – começou sério, quase sorrindo novamente ao notar a atenção que o loiro prestava em si. – Primeiro: continue sendo quem você é e como você é. Segundo: assim – disse o moreno aproximando lentamente os lábios e encostando-os suavemente sobre os lábios macios do loiro em um breve selinho. – Embora sua existência já seja o bastante pra me deixar feliz – disse num breve sussurro desaparecendo em seguida.

Àquela altura a lua já reinava no céu enquanto uma moça de cabelos rosados corria pela floresta não tentando disfarçar a preocupação que assolava seu peito. Seus passos eram rápidos e decididos, quase beirando o desespero enquanto suplicava aos céus que não permitissem que o levassem embora, ela não suportaria outra perda. Ao sentir o fraco chakra do amigo suas passadas diminuíram tornando-se cautelosas e alertas, avançando lentamente por entre as árvores até chegar a uma pequena clareira encontrando Naruto ali sentado, o olhar perdido e com um estranho brilho enquanto tocava de maneira cautelosa, quase sonhadora, os lábios. Recuou quase que imediatamente ao notar sua aproximação.

- Sakura-chan. – Sorriu ao ver a amiga se aproximar. Ao ver o estado do amigo a menina se aproximou rapidamente sentando a seu lado e começando a examiná-lo. – Oe Sakura-chan, calma, eu tô bem!

- Bem? Naruto, você ter a Kyuubi não significa que tenha o corpo fechado! – brigou a menina. – Por que não voltou? – perguntou encarando-o com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu estava preocupada. Por que você ainda insiste nessa promessa? Já não disse para deixar ela de lado? – disse, deixando seus braços finalmente caírem enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer. – Por quê? – inquiriu, levantando os olhos para encará-lo.

- Sakura-chan – Naruto disse com a voz suave – minha existência faz alguém sorrir – disse o loiro abrindo um grande sorriso.

- Baka – sussurrou a rosada jogando-se nos braços do loiro, sendo afagada pelo mesmo. – Fiquei tão preocupada...

- Gomen ne, Sakura-chan.

* * *

estou passando por um período de constante irritação, sem contar que estou morrendo de raiva do pc... mas logo passa... =DD  
e no meio disso tudo tive um surto de fofura que resultou nisso aí...

reviews?

see ya o/

ps: não sei se deu pra perceber nessa fic o ita-kun estranhamente está com o sharingan desativado... por que?

mistéééééééério XD~


End file.
